Escape
by Curlybear
Summary: Preseries. Every person needs to escape from reality once in a while. Sam is no exception. But out of all the places to run to, he picks a tree. Dean can't help but worry when he finds him up there, and a brotherly conversation is engaged.


_Hello! This is my first Supernatural story. I am a huge and addicted fan of the series, and I am proud to present my first one-shot story, featuring a lot of brotherly love. In this, Dean is 18 and Sam is 14. Yey! I hope you enjoy it, and please, pretty please, review:) That would surely brighten my day. Thanks a lot!_

_

* * *

_

**Escape **

He did not know what had caused his little brother to do such a sudden and uncharacteristic act, when he found him up in a thick tree. It was quite high too, severely actually, and Sam was not as tall as Dean. Not yet at least. He walked across the lawn, shining in the hot sun, and stared up at his brother, who was making an attempt to hide himself. But Dean had sharp eyes, and who could not notice the dark locks that entrancingly broke through the greenness of the leaves.

"Sam!" He shouted, calmly, although he found it rather difficult to retain his worry at a low level for his brother. Sam finally looked down at him, defeat evident in his eyes. He had been found. But he knew that Dean always unexplainably found him, no matter what. He shifted his position carefully so that he was facing Dean, looking down at him with slightly tearful eyes.

"Did Dad send you?" Sam asked, offensively. Dean shook his head. Slowly, he began to understand Sam's actions. It was probably not so unlike him as he first presumed. The 18 year old had heard Sam and Dad quarrelling bitterly, probably making Sam heedlessly seek isolation from their father, who had been in a bad mood the last couple of days. He was converting all his feelings into anger, and venting it all out on his sons. His brother wanted to escape... Get away from it all.

But, he had to pick a tree of all things.

"Want to come down so we can talk?" Dean said, seriously. When he did not receive a reply, Dean sighed. The comprehension he felt was so strong. Running away from everything once in a while, was something that tempted even Dean, but he had to be strong, for Sammy and his father.

"I get it, Sam. The reason why you are up there, but I know how damn clumsy your ass is, so why don't you do us _both_ a favour and climb down?" Dean suggested, with a cautious tone. He took a step closer. Sam's face gained an expression of contemplation, but he did not say anything.

"It's either that or I am coming up." Dean warned. Silence stretched between them again. It looked like Sam wanted to say something. His mouth opened briefly, but to Dean's dismay, it closed. The older Winchester waited for a reply, but could almost read it in Sam's glistening eyes. Then it came.

"Dean?" He asked, carefully. Dean looked up at him with focused green eyes, indicating that he was listening, with all his heart. He narrowed them intensely as he saw the seriousness wrapped around Sam.

"Yeah, Sam?" He said, softer than usual, because, hell, his brother was up in a damn tree and he was getting more and more concerned as he stayed up there.

"_You_ don't hate me, right?" He asked, his voice cracking. He could see a tear trickling down his face, glittering faintly in the sunlight. Dean's eyes widened and he took another step forward to emphasize his coming words.

"No, of course not, Sam..." He answered, clearly. He gave him a hard glare, just to accentuate his truthful words. No way could he ever resent Sam, his baby brother. No way was Sam ever going to have to question that. Sam's sad face brightened a little, seeing the sincerity in Dean's eyes.

"So come down, and we'll take some more, okay? It's a pain in the ass shouting to each other, like old geeks, don't you think?" He said, his tone lighter. Sam finally displayed a weak smile, and nodded gently. He took a deep breath, before turning around stiffly so he could climb down easier. Dean sighed with relief.

"That's it, Sammy, easy now. You'll make it down." He encouraged, more to himself than to Sam.

It was all too soon to relax, as Dean heard a branch snap alarmingly, and a small yelp come from Sam.

...Typical, the unluckiness the Winchesters possessed.

_Shit!_

He saw his brother fall, sort of diagonally, all most as if he had been pushed. Dean's heart skipped several beats as he witnessed his brother... Falling... Hell, he wouldn't let that shit happen. Not on his watch. Sam was safe with him. He ran over, his impulsive feet functioning independently.

"SAM!"

Everything went dark for a moment.

Dean had managed to catch him; he had realized that, just before he brusquely fell on the ground, landing on his back first with Sam on top of him. Or maybe it was when Dean felt his head collide with the earth, that he understood the outcome. Sam wasn't that heavy, as he lay against his chest. He had managed to break Sam's fall, which was his intention even before his natural protectiveness fuelled him with movement at the sight of his brother falling. He did not have to think twice.

Dean's head suddenly hurt a lot, and his vision seemed to darken considerably. He felt Sam move uneasily on top of him, which was all he needed to know to calm his mind. Relief spread through him. His brother was alright... He was fine.

"Dean? Dean!" He heard Sam shout worriedly, but Dean was unable to answer him, as he slipped unwillingly into unconsciousness.

* * *

Dean felt warm with the sun soothingly bathing his face, as he slowly opened his eyes. 

"Dean! Are you alright?" Sam asked, immediately leaning over him with concern painted on his face. Dean winced as he sat himself up, squinting weakly at his brother. Then he remembered what had happened. It all came back to him in a flash. He was probably not out for long. Everything still felt fresh.

"I'm sorry, Dean... I didn't mean to fall-"

"It's okay, Sammy. I know. Just don't do that EVER again, or I'll climb up and drag your ass out of that tree myself." Dean said, with a strong tone.

"I won't..." Sam replied, lowering his head apologetically. Dean's face softened as he noticed Sam's evident regret.

"Hey, it's alright." Dean said, gently, as he moved closer to his brother, trying to catch his gaze. As he hoped, Sam slowly looked up, meeting Dean's green eyes, although reluctantly.

'_You're safe, at least.'_

"We're both safe, so there is nothing to worry about." Dean ensured, as he stood up slowly, feeling a slight pain, but it was nothing serious. Probably just a severe bruising...

Dean would recover, like always.

Sam gave him a small dimpled smile, and mimicked his movements, standing up too. Dean thought about the question Sam had posed, and it was bugging him. He knew it had some connection to their father's behaviour. He couldn't let this go, and he had promised Sam that they would talk, although he hoped that a chick flick moment could be prevented.

"Sam... Why did you ask me that question, up in the tree?" Dean questioned, with a hard tone. Sam's long hair blew in the wind as they began to walk slowly. Sam inhaled deeply, as he glanced over at his brother.

"I don't think Dad is too fond of me at the moment..." Sam began, but Dean cut him off sharply.

"Dad does not hate you. He's just been kind of cranky lately..." Dean said.

"Wonder why..." Sam mused quietly.

"Maybe he found a grey hair or something. I know I would be pissed." Dean suggested, trying to lighten the mood. Sam shook his head slightly, with a small smile.

The two brothers walked on in silence, before Sam suddenly stopped. Dean slowly turned around, giving him a concerned look, before approaching him. He knew that Sam wanted to say something, which Dean had been waiting for, because he knew his brother needed some time before he could convert his thoughts into words. It usually did not take that long.

They stood close and stared at each other. Sam's eyes were soft, and Dean's were hard. They reflected understanding though.

"I just wanted to..." Sam said, but once again, his sentence was finished by Dean.

"Escape?" He asked, with clear certainty. Sam nodded weakly.

"Yeah..." He whispered, smiling slightly by the quick understanding from his big brother. Dean sighed.

"I know the feeling. We all need to get away sometimes. Even us Winchesters..." Dean admitted. Sam nodded with agreement. Dean coughed falsely, preparing himself for the chick flick moment he was actually about to ensue. This caught Sam's attention.

"Next time though, when you want to escape, you can come to me, you know?" Dean said, reassuringly, but he tried to keep his voice hard. Warmth filled Sam's stomach as he heard these words. Dean looked down.

_'You should not deal with the pain alone.'_

"Thanks... Thank you, Dean." Sam said, gratefully.

_'Ah, safe.' _

"No problem, little brother... Now, should we head on home, or do you want to do something?" He asked, jerking his head towards the road. He was satisfied with their conversation, and thought that that was enough display of emotions on his part. He would go a little further with Sam under certain circumstances though, always.

"You mean it?" Sam asked, his face lighting up. Dean nodded. It was what Sam wanted and needed. He would not admit it, but Dean did too. Just for a few hours, could they practice normalcy that rarely surrounded their lives. Dean would give it to him, as he said, once in a while. His back and head did not hurt that much anymore, amazingly enough. Maybe he was kind of lucky after all.

"There's this movie I'd like to see..." Sam began, hesitantly, but with a hint of hope. Dean gave him a sideways glance.

"It's not a chick flick, is it?" Dean asked, trying to hide the disgust in his voice. Sam snorted and shook his head, amused by the look in Dean's eyes.

"It's full on action." Sam informed, clearly.

"Sweet, let's get our asses down there then. I'm getting a huge-ass popcorn. M-m..." Dean said, with a huge smirk. Sam's face lit up with appreciation.

"What is it with you and the word ass today?" Sam asked, teasingly.

They quickened their speed, and began joking with each other, once again. Just like normal...

And they were okay, once again, because they could escape, not into solitude, but to each other... Dean would ensure this for his brother, so that his brother would always know that he could rely on him 100 percent. And maybe one day, he could run to him too, when he fell apart. But for now, he would give his shoulder to Sam; again and again... Over and over.

**The End. **


End file.
